When the Lights Go Down
by perks-of-being-a-koala
Summary: Mel realizes her true feelings for Joe... but it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Mel Burke was sitting at the kitchen table doing some papers for her job when Joe Longo walked in the backdoor. He was carrying a huge load of groceries. She looked up at him and grinned. "Hey, Joe."

He dropped the grocery bags onto the counter and gave a little wave. "Sup, Burke?"

She gestured toward the stack of papers sitting in front of her. "Ya know, just doing a little paperwork. Thanks again for getting the groceries."

Joe's eyebrow arched. "It's kinda my job... I do it every Tuesday."

Mel nodded. "Oh, yeah. Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in-"

"What do you want?"

Mel smirked. "You know me so well." She got up with a little yellow folder in her hand. "So I was thinking... there are quite a few lines on these ten papers, and I've got a date, and..."

"Want me to sign your signature again?"

Mel nodded. "You totally read my mind." She shoved the folder into Joe's hands. "Great. Thanks, Joe." She headed upstairs.

Joe watched her as she left. She was so pretty...

Joe couldn't believe Mel was going out on another date. It was the third one since last Tuesday. With the same guy! Some person named Mickey Johansen. Joe wasn't happy with it at all. Mel belonged with _him_. He longed desperately to be the one Mel looked forward to seeing every day when she got home from work. He wanted so badly to be Mel's first thought of the day and her last of the night. A little girly, sure, but… she was just so pretty! She was so smart. Everything a guy like Joe wanted. But their friendship was far too "different" for anything like that.

Mel made it pretty clear she felt **no **romantic feelings toward Joe. It was strictly business. Besides, Joe had her convinced he felt the same way she did. If he told her even half of what he thought, it'd only freak her out and confuse her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He actually enjoyed their friendship, which they called "partnership." Yes, it would indeed be a partnership if Joe had his way, but not that kind.

"Ask her out!"

Joe was startled from his thoughts by Lennox Scanlon. She was standing just behind him. Joe turned around to face her. "Lennox, where did you come from?"

"There's a door right there," Lennox replied, pointing to the door Joe had walked in just a few minutes ago. "Plus, I live here too. Joe, why don't you just ask Aunt Mel out?"

"Eww, gross!" Joe exclaimed. "Why would I wanna do that? It's disgusting. Your imagination is too wild, Lennox. You've got a better chance of being with her than I do."

Lennox grimaced. "Now _that's _gross!" She shuddered. "And what is that supposed to mean? You actually _want _to be with her?"

"Lennox, what's got you suddenly thinking all this stuff?" Joe asked.

Lennox crossed her arms. "Well, Joe—it leads a girl to wonder when she walks in just after her aunt left the room and the nanny whispers, 'I love you, Mel.'"

Joe's eyebrow arched. "What? !" He had said that aloud? "No, I didn't!"

"Aha! You're acting suspicious now, too!" Lennox smirked. "I've got it out of ya. You like Aunt Mellllllllll." She wiggled.

"Pssh." Joe rolled his eyes. "You're seriously on something if you think I could ever like you aunt."

"Ryder agrees with me," said Lennox. "We both see the way you look at her. Shall we call Ryder in here?"

Before Joe could protest, Lennox yelled, "RYDER! GET IN HERE!"

A few seconds later, Ryder Scanlon walked downstairs. "What's up?"  
Lennox said, "Don't we see that Joe likes Aunt Mel?"

Ryder nodded. "Oh, yeah. You're definitely gaga."

Joe shook his head. "You've both got serious problems, okay? I don't like your aunt. Our relationship is strictly business." He stayed quiet for a minute, then said, "And she doesn't like me that way anyway…"

Lennox looked at Ryder. "He's right. She's going on a date with that Mickey guy in about an hour."

"Maybe we can make her like you," Ryder suggested.

"No," Joe said firmly. "I do not want to be with your aunt. I just don't feel that way, as I've said before."

"Yes, you do!" Lennox said. "And Ryder and I are going to help you, whether you like it or not." She walked over to her brother and pushed him toward the living room. She looked back at Joe. "Don't worry… you'll get what you want."

Joe just stared at them. He had literally said he loved her? And out loud?


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Lennox walked in. She walked over to him and stood there... and grinned.,

Joe looked over at her. "Uh... hey, Lennox. What's up?"  
Lennox put her hands behind her back and bounced. "Are you getting ready for a romantic evening with Aunt Mel?"  
Joe rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Lennox? Seriously? I told you, I don't-"

"Cut the crap, Joe Joe. We already got it out of ya."  
Joe sighed and continued to cook. "What do you want? Don't you have to be out with your boyfriend?"

Lennox shook her head. "Uh... no? Joe, look, I'm helping you, and so is Ryder. He won't be as involved because he's a BIG BABY, but he's going to help you too." She smiled. "I can call Aunt Mel and tell her to come home ready if you want."  
Joe shook his head. "No, Lennox. Just stop it... things are just fine the way they are."  
"Don't you know me at all? I don't 'just stop' things." She patted his shoulder. "I'm calling Aunt Mel." She took out her phone and walked into the living room.

Joe rolled his eyes. There was definitely no stopping her.

A few minutes later, Lennox walked back in, smiling. Joe looked at her. "What did you say?"

"I told her that you had a very special meal planned for a very special someone." She giggled.

Joe's eyebrow arched. "But what about Mickey?"

"What about him?" Lennox asked. "You know she'd choose you over him any day."

Joe scoffed. "That's funny. In case you've forgotten, I'm a nanny because I'm broke, Lennox. Mickey is filthy rich. There's no way Mel would pick me."  
"She might after tonight," Lennox said. "RYDER! GET IN HERE!"

A few seconds later, Ryder appeared. "What's up?"

"Stay in here and watch the food cook," said Lennox. "I'm gonna go help Joe freshen up for Aunt Mel."

"Oh, did he finally make a move?" Ryder asked excitedly.

"No, I did." Lennox smirked. "Let's go, Joe." She grabbed his wrist and led him out of the kitchen.

**OoO**

Joe stood at the door of his bedroom as Lennox rummaged through his closet. She carelessly dropped all his clothes onto the floor. Joe watched as each little fancy Joe outfit hit the carpet. "You should... you know... stop that," said Joe.

Lennox grimaced. "These are some of the awfulest-looking outfits I've ever laid eyes upon," she commented. "Where do you go shopping, the dumpster?"

Joe made a face. "No, I go shopping at H&M."

Lennox groaned. "Same thing. All these fluffy scarfs... any other person would think you were gay, I swear."  
Joe rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with having a few fluffy scarves. It makes you a real man to have those things in your closet."  
Lennox laughed. "A few? Joe, you've got more scarves than shirts!"

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it?"

Lennox pointed to Joe's shirt pile. It was stacked high, but it was an average stack of shirts for an average person. Then she pointed to the scarf pile. It was taller than her.

Joe scratched behind his ear. "Oh... uh... well, I just happen to be a real _real _man."

Lennox nodded. "Yeah, and I just happen to be a real _real _girl... but you've still got an insane amount of scarves."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lennox. This is stupid. When your aunt Mel gets here, why don't we just tell her that you were kidding?"  
"Because then, nothing would happen between you two," Lennox responded, "and we all know that you want something to happen."  
"You and Ryder need to stop smoking so much. It's starting to go to your heads."  
"Never once had a cigarette," said Lennox. "Now, try this on." She held out a white-and-blue striped polo shirt.

Joe sighed. "Fine. Whatever."  
Forty-five minutes later, Lennox was fixing what very little hair Joe had. "Almostttttt...done!" she cooed. She spun him around in his chair to look in the mirror.

He sighed. "Wow, Lennox, you've done a good... nothing..."

Lennox rolled her eyes. "You didn't have enough hair to do anything with! Grow some. Then maybe you can get a haircut to go with all those nice fluffy scarves."

Joe glared at her as Ryder walked in. "Lennox, Joe, Aunt Mel just pulled into the driveway."

Lennox looked at Joe and smiled. "Ready?"

Joe sighed. "Whatever..."

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? I think it's pretty good, but maybe that's just because I wrote it lol. I would love any and all reviews. :) What you loved, what you hated, I like to know how I'm doing. To all those of you following, favoriting, and reviewing, I owe you guys big time. It means so much and I thank you. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Lennox, Ryder, and Joe reached downstairs just as Mel walked in the front door. She smiled at them. "Hey, guys. Hey, Lennox. Who is that special- yum!" She sniffed the air. "Wow, Joe, what are you making?"

Joe smiled a little. "It's beef Manhattan."  
Mel grinned at him, that pretty grin Joe liked so well. "Wow, I can't wait. Come on, guys."

Joe and Mel started to walk into the kitchen, but Lennox and Ryder stayed behind. "Actually," said Lennox, "Ryder and I are having pizza."

Mel turned around and her eyebrow arched. "What? But you love Joe's beef Manhattan!"

"Yeah, but that special someone will show up soon," Lennox said excitedly. "Come on, Ryder." They headed out the door.

Mel shrugged and looked at Joe. "Oh, well. Wow, Joe, you're dressed up fancy!" She looked him up and down.

Joe smiled. "Yeah, well... glad you noticed."

He and Mel walked into the kitchen. Smoke was rising from the oven. Joe's eyes widen. "No, no, no!" He raced over to it and opened it. Smoke flew out into his face, making his eyes water.

Mel stood at the counter. "Did it burn?"

Joe took a cloth and swiped at the steam. The food was really crispy. He sighed, disappointed. "Yeah... a little. I never should've left Ryder with it."  
Mel sniffed the air again and shrugged. "Oh, well. It still smells really good."

Joe looked at her. "You still want it?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It actually looks good still."

Joe nodded. "Okay then."  
Twenty minutes later, the two were just finishing their dinner. Joe was done, and Mel still had a few bites left. Joe had watched her face as she had eaten it. Along with a few, "Wow, Joe, this is great"s, she had smiled a lot, which meant she liked it. After she took the last bite of her food, she picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. "Oh, wow, Joe, that was amazing. You should burn it more often."  
Joe couldn't help but grin. Those words coming from Mel meant a lot to him. "Thank you, Mel." _I'll have to thank Ryder later... _

Mel leaned back and crossed her hands over her stomach. Some hair fell into her face, and she suppressed a burp. She looked happy. And beautiful.

Joe looked at her for a minute, then got up enough courage to ask, "So, uh... how are things going with Mickey?"

Mel shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. They're going."  
Joe's heart fluttered a little bit. Did that mean he had a chance?

"So, do you think things are gonna last?"

Mel gave him a look like she wanted to know why he asked that, then answered, "Well... it's not that I don't like him. I mean, he's really sweet, but..." She shook her head. "I don't know. There's just no sparks. You know what I mean?"

Joe nodded. "Oh, yeah, I get it..." For some reason, that made his heart sink. Were there sparks between them? He sure hoped so.

Mel sat up and leaned forward. "I mean, I just... I'm thirty-four, Joe. My life is almost halfway over, and I'm still not married. I haven't really been in a long-term relationship. But, lately... ya know, I want one. I wanna find that special someone who I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with. I wanna just... meet the one. Do you think I ever will? Is there even anyone out there for me?"  
Joe's heart broke. He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Of course there is, Mel. There's someone out there for everyone. You're so beautiful... and you're so smart and funny and sweet... I mean, I don't know how you haven't met that special someone yet. Anyone would be so lucky to be with you. And if he's ever stupid enough to let you go, that's his loss, not yours." He patted her hand.

Mel's mouth fell open. Had he really just said that to her? What was going on here...?

She smiled. "That's very sweet, Joe. Thank you." She yawned and stood up. Suddenly, things were awkward, and she didn't know why. "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." She patted his hairless head and headed upstairs.

As soon as she was gone, Lennox and Ryder crept in the kitchen door. Lennox smiled sweetly at Joe. "What you said to Aunt Mel... wow! Was it true?"

Joe looked down at the table, remembering her face after he had finished telling her. She had been so pretty. He sighed and looked back up at them. "Yeah, I really did."  
**OoO**

Mel had been lying in her bed for a little over an hour. Her conversation with Joe kept rerunning through her mind. He thought she was beautiful? And smart? And funny? How was this possible? And why hadn't he said anything before?

She sighed and sat up. _Okay, get it together, Burke. You and Joe have a very special business relationship going on. He has a right to be attracted to you... like that. There's nothing more going on. There can't be. He's Joe Longo, for crying out loud! Yeah... that's it. Just business. Strictly business. _

Calming down a bit, Mel smiled and lay back down. Her eyes closed but she did anything but sleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Thanks so much for the reviews I've been getting! And the follows and the favorites... wow, you guys rock! Don't worry. The story is just setting up right now. Soon, the real plot will set in, and I will give some requested Joelissa fluffiness. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Mel walked downstairs, sniffing the air. "Mmm… chocolate chip pancakes?"

"With French toast on the side." Joe looked at her, smiling. "By the way, morning."

Mel grinned. "Good morning… again, great dinner last night. I can still taste the flavor. Yum." She grabbed a cup and began to pour coffee into it.

Lennox and Ryder walked in. "Yeah, speaking of last night… how was the dinner, Joe?" Lennox asked.

Joe glared at her. "It was fine, thank you, Lennox."

"It was delicious," Mel chimed in. "Some of Joe Longo's finest."

Joe grinned sheepishly. "Well, I don't—"  
And in walked Mel's boyfriend, Mickey. "Good morning, house!"

Mel made a confused face and set her coffee cup down. "Mickey?"

Lennox and Ryder looked wide-eyed at each other. "Mickey?" they said at the same time.

"_You're _Mickey?" said Joe.

"I'm Mickey!"

Mel gave him a kiss. "Uh, hi… what are you doing here?"

"I just figured I'd pop in and say hello before you went to work," Mickey responded. He looked over. "And you must be Joe, the… male nanny."

Joe smirked. "I'm freelance. How do you know about me?"

"Mel talks about you a lot," Mickey replied.

Half of Joe jumped up and down with joy and the other half didn't want this guy knowing anything about him. "Oh, does she?" He looked at Mel.

Mel giggled. "Uh, yeah… you're quite a lot to talk about." She scratched the back of her head. "Mickey! Do you want some chocolate chip pancakes? Made by my male nanny?"

Joe crossed his arms. "Freelance!"

Mel rolled her eyes at him.

Mickey shook his head, still staring at Joe. "No, I'd… better get going." He kissed Mel on the forehead. "See you later, sweetie."

Mel made a face. "Uh… bye!"

Mickey walked out the back door.

Lennox sat down at the counter. "Wow, Mel… so that's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that's him," Mel responded. She didn't sound too very enthusiastic about it. "I guess you guys finally got to meet him."

"Yeah, isn't he something." Joe got out some bread and put it in the toaster.

Ryder's eyebrow arched. "Toast with pancakes?"  
Joe nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Uh, well, it's just—"  
Lennox hit Ryder's arm. "It's Ryder's favorite breakfast."

Mel shook her head. "No, it's not."

"Aunt Mel!" Lennox laughed loudly. She threw an arm over her aunt. "Shouldn't you get going? You're going to be late."

Mel shook her head. "No, I don't have to be at work until—"

"Bye!" Lennox gave her aunt her purse and pushed her out the back door. She turned to Joe. "So… what do you think of Mickey?"

Joe glared at her. "I'm not talking about him."

Lennox half-smiled. "Well… you and Mel seemed awfully chipper this morning! Come on, really. How was dinner?"

Joe grinned. "It was… great!"

Lennox and Ryder leaned in closer, intrigued. "So, what happened?" asked Ryder.

"She said—"

Mel came in the kitchen door just then, glaring at Lennox. Joe turned away.

"Lennox!" Mel snapped. "What was that?"  
"I uh thought you were going to be late!" Lennox replied, nervously.

"I don't have to be at work for another hour and a half!" Mel replied. "You know that. I haven't even had breakfast yet." She sat down at the table.

Joe looked at them, mouthing "I'll tell you later." They gave him a thumbs-up and joined their aunt at the table.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in MONTHS. I've been busy and have had no inspiration for this story, but I do sorta like it and I want it finished, so here's a new chapter! Feedback would be appreciated; I have no idea how this turned out. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mel and Stephanie sat at the kitchen table. Stephanie watched as Mel tried not to poke her eye out. At one point, she did poke herself. She groaned and looked at Stephanie. "Can I have a little help?"

Stephanie took the eyeliner from Mel and said, "Close your eyes."

Mel did as she was told. A few seconds later, she felt the make-up poke her eye again. She yelled. "Stephanie, why did you do that?"

"Sorry! I'm not exactly an… expert at this," Stephanie replied, giggling nervously.

Mel sighed. "Okay, whatever. Just… make it look good."

Stephanie nodded. "Can do." She continued her job. "You act nervous. What are you and Mickey doing tonight?"

"Breaking up," Mel replied.

Stephanie made a face. "You're getting all dressed up so you two can break up?"

"I'm ending it with him," Mel explained. "I wanna look nice when I do it."

"Why?"

"Well, because, I just—fix my make-up!"

Lennox walked toward the kitchen and heard Stephanie ask, "So why are you breaking up with him?" Lennox hid behind the kitchen door and listened.

Mel shrugged. "It's just… not working out. We don't really match. He's taking things way too fast, to be honest. I just can't imagine being with him for very much longer."

Stephanie frowned. "That's too bad. You don't seem too upset about it."

Mel shrugged. "Well…" She looked around the kitchen to make sure no one could hear what she was about to say. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" Stephanie replied.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to eat pie!" Stephanie cooed.

Mel grinned. "Okay. Lately… I've kinda developed a crush on Joe."

Lennox screamed, then quickly covered her mouth.

Mel and Stephanie looked toward the door. "What was that?" asked Stephanie.

Lennox quickly ran over in front of the couch and started banging the coffee table with a book. "Die, you monster!"

Mel and Stephanie walked in. "Lennox, what in the world are you doing?" Mel asked.

Lennox looked at them nervously. "I was just… uh… I saw a spider." She smiled.

"Oh." Mel smiled. "Did you kill it?"

"Yeah." Lennox gestured toward the table.

Mel looked down at it. "I don't see any spider guts."

Lennox held the book up. "Yeah, thank God for the…" She looked at what book it was, then cringed. "…the Bible. Killing bugs since Adam and Eve. It just wipes their guts right up."

Mel's eyebrow arched. "Okay… come on, Stephanie." She led her friend back into the kitchen.

Lennox quickly followed them. "Uh, so are you going out with Mickey tonight?" she asked.

"Yep," Mel replied, getting her purse ready. "What are you and Ryder up to? Movie night with Joe?"

"Probably," Lennox replied. She couldn't wait to see Joe's face when she told him what she'd heard. "As soon as he gets back from the grocery store."

Mel smiled. "Sounds like fun. Have a good night." She and Stephanie headed over to the back door.

"Bye, Aunt Mel." Lennox waved.

"Bye." Mel closed the door behind her.

Lennox jumped up in the air and screamed. She screamed and screamed and started dancing around the kitchen. "Joe and Aunt Mel dating! Joe and Aunt Mel dating!" she sang happily. "They're gonna get together! They're gonna get together! She's gonna dump Mickey! They're gonna get together! Hey!" Lennox grabbed a wooden spoon and sang, "Aunttttt Melllllllll and Joeeeeeeee are in loooooooooooveeeeeeee! YEAH!" She fell to her knees, holding the spoon up in the air like a microphone. As soon as she'd caught her breath again, she stood up and came face-to-face with Ryder. "Oh, Ryder, hi!"

"Hey there, Taylor Swift," Ryder greeted happily. "Is that song true?"

"True as… the truth," Lennox replied, putting the spoon away. "I'm so excited now!" She started walking around the kitchen. "First, they'll go on a date. Then they'll fall in love. Then they'll get married and we'll be responsible for it!"

Ryder made a face. "How will we be responsible for it?"

"We just will! Don't wreck this moment!" Lennox pranced out of the kitchen, excited to tell Joe.

**OoO**

Mel and Mickey sat at a table in a fancy restaurant downtown. Mickey kept looking into Mel's eyes. She awkwardly kept looking away. Suddenly, he reached over and grabbed Mel's hand. She giggled nervously. "Oh, you took my hand."

"Yeah." Mickey stared at her.

Mel gently took her hand away, smiling. "Mickey, we need to—"

"Hold on!" He snapped his fingers. "Waiter! Waiter!"

A waitress walked over to them, smiling. "Hey. How can I help you?"

"Can we get two champagnes?" Mickey asked, bouncing his eyebrows at Mel.

"Of course! They'll be out shortly." The waitress grinned and walked away.

Mel smiled. "She was nice."

"Yeah." Mickey was back to staring at her.

The next sixty seconds were filled with a horrible awkward silence. Mel looked around, humming to herself. Mickey just stared at her. She didn't know if he was trying to be romantic or what, but it was getting creepy.

The waitress came back out with two champagnes. "Here you guys go." She set them down on the table and smiled. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you," Mel exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks." Mickey picked his drink up and took a big sip.

Mel picked hers up and politely sipped hers as well, giggling at Mickey. Why did he keep looking at her like that?

Neither one of them said a word as they drank. When Mel was done, she put the glass back on the table and smiled. Now she was going to do it. "Mickey—"

The waitress returned. "Are you two ready to order?"

Mickey shook his head. "No, I don't think we'll be eating here tonight." He stood up and took Mel's hand, pulling her up. "Let's go, sweetheart."

Mel made a face. "What? Where are we—"

"You'll see."

Mickey led Mel out of the restaurant and out to his car. She got in nervously; she didn't know how to break up with him. He got in the drivers' side and they started to drive off. Mel shifted awkwardly in her seat. "So… are you taking me home?"

"You could say that." Mickey smiled at her, rubbing her arm.

Mel looked out the window, biting her nails. This wasn't the way to her house.

They drove for what seemed like forever in complete silence before Mickey pulled up to a house. Mel gulped. "Is this your house?"

Mickey nodded. "Yes ma'am." He got out and ran around to Mel's door. He opened it for her and helped her out.

She smiled. "Thanks Mickey…"

He led her proudly into his home. He turned on the lights. "Have a seat on the couch. I'll be right back."

Mel shook her head. "Mickey, we need to—"

"Calm down." Mickey rubbed her shoulders. "Everything will be fine. Have a seat."

Mel sighed and did as he told her. She crossed her legs and looked around. It was a nice house. He had wallpaper like she'd never seen before and a plasma screen TV mounted up on the wall. A chandelier hung above the couch strangely. Mel thought it was nice.

Soon, Mickey came back in. He set down two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne on the table in front of them. Mel's eyebrow arched. "Didn't we have enough back at the restaurant?"

"You can never have too much," Mickey said, smiling and sitting down. He poured them both a glass, then handed Mel hers.

She smiled nervously and took a sip. "Oh, how… nice." She set her glass down. "Mickey, we need to talk."

"About what, my dear?" Mickey asked.

Mel hesitated, then said, "I don't think this is working out."

Mickey set his glass down and just stared at Mel. He looked into her eyes like he didn't know what to say. Mel avoided eye contact with him as best she could before just looking down. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Well… we don't have to be a couple."

Mel looked up at him. "We don't?"

Mickey grabbed her arm. "Nope. People do this all the time." He leaned in and smacked his lips against hers.

Mel screamed and pushed him away. "Mickey! What are you doing?"

Mickey grabbed her chest and came back in for another kiss. Mel started kicking her legs and hitting Mickey in the back. She grabbed her glass and smashed it over his head, champagne flying everywhere. He looked up, dazed, and then unconsciously rolled off of her and into the floor.

Mel sat up and wiped a tear out of her eye, then stood and walked over to the door. She couldn't believe Mickey would go that far.

**OoO**

Lennox and Ryder sat in the kitchen. Lennox was on her laptop and Ryder was eating a sandwich. Joe walked in the back door. "Hey, guys!"

Lennox hopped up. "Oh, my gosh! Joe, guess what!"

Her heart sank when in behind her came a brunette. She smiled and waved at Lennox. Lennox looked at Joe. "Oh… who's this?" she said as nicely as she could.

"Ryder, Lennox, this is Laurie," Joe replied. "I met her tonight."

Lennox looked at Ryder, her eyes wide.

Just then, Mel came in behind Laurie. She was looking down at the floor, then looked up and saw her. "Oh! Hi… who are you?" She looked at Joe, then her heart fell farther south than Antarctica. "Joe's… date?"  
Laurie smiled. "Yes. And you're… Mel? Joe's boss?"

Mel looked over at Joe, who was smiling at Laurie. Mel closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled hoarsely. "I'm just his boss." She headed upstairs, past Lennox and Ryder, who just stared in utter disbelief at both of them. This had sure backfired.

**A/N: LOOOOOONG chapter! Omg like the longest chapter I've ever written! :D Did you guys like it? I think it's actually pretty good… I always enjoy feedback! Thanks!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Lennox walked into the kitchen, half-asleep. She looked over at the clock—midnight. She yawned and walked over to the refrigerator. Her throat was really dry, and she needed something to drink. She reached inside and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a big sip and decided that it was good, so she headed over to the kitchen table and stopped when she saw Mel sitting there. She raised an eyebrow. "Aunt Mel?"

Mel looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, hey, Lennox."

Lennox sat down at the table next to her aunt. "What are you doing up?"

"I… just couldn't sleep." Mel shrugged and looked down. "What about you?"

"My throat was dry," Lennox replied. "You know I can't sleep when I'm thirsty."

Mel nodded. "I know." Her smile faded.

Lennox knew something was wrong. "Hey, what's up? You don't act right."  
Mel shrugged. "I just…" She looked at the wall. "I don't know. Tonight's not exactly been a good night."

"Really?" Lennox leaned forward. "How did it go breaking up with Mickey?"

Mel looked at her niece for a second. "How did you know about that?"

Lennox thought for a second, then responded, "You just said you had a bad night. I guessed."

Mel nodded. "Oh. Well, it was…" She looked at Lennox for a second. "Awful. Just terrible."

Lennox made a face. "Really? What happened?"

Mel sighed. "Mickey was just a pig. I don't know how I ever got involved with someone like him."

"Why? What did he do?" Lennox asked.

"Everything." Mel felt tears coming on, but she fought them back. "And then I came home, and Laurie—" She stopped herself.

Lennox was immediately intrigued. "Laurie…? Laurie what?"

Mel shook her head. "Nothing. Let's not talk about this."

"No, you've already got me interested." Lennox tapped her fingers on the table. "Finish your story. What about Laurie?"

Mel shook her head. "You can't tell Joe. Promise me you won't."

"Cross my heart." Lennox put a hand over her heart.

Mel hesitated, then said, "Laurie… was here. Joe wasn't supposed to have a date. Not after last night."

"Oh, yeah! You never did say what exactly happened last night. Neither did he." Lennox stared at Mel like she was waiting.

Mel smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl. "It was great, Lennox! It was just amazing! I told him that things weren't going well with Mickey, and he told me that someday I'd find the perfect person to spend the rest of my life with. He complimented me and just… I couldn't believe it. In bed last night I thought about it. I tried to tell myself that it was strictly business and that Joe was just being my friend, but then it hit me. We have something more than friendship. I was ready to do something about it and I thought that he was too." Mel felt more tears. "But I guess not. Laurie is in his room with him."

Lennox's heart broke for her aunt. If only Mel knew what Joe had told her and Ryder. Lennox thought about telling her, but how could she now? What if Mel said something? Not only could she ruin things with Mel and Joe, Joe would be mad at her and not trust her anymore.

Lennox took Mel's hand. "Aunt Mel, I'm sorry. None of us had any idea you felt this way," Lennox lied.

Mel let her eyes fill with tears thinking about it. "It's my fault. I waited too long, didn't I? If I'd just accepted it last night, if I'd done something earlier…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "…maybe I'd be in his room right now." She covered her mouth. After it registered what she had just said to her niece, she looked at her. "I'm sorry. That was too much."

"No, it wasn't. It was incredibly sweet." Lennox smiled at her aunt. "Look, Aunt Mel, none of this is your fault. Nobody expected this. I'm sure Joe didn't."

"Well, obviously." Mel grabbed a washcloth off the table and wiped her eyes.

Lennox kicked herself inside. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, no, I understand." Mel smiled at Lennox. "Thank you. You really are a good person, Lennox." She stood up. "What do you say we go try to get some sleep?"

Lennox stood up. "Sounds good."

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Mel pulled her niece in for a hug. She loved that she could be crazy fun Aunt Mel, motherly Aunt Mel, and still somehow manage to be close trustworthy friend Aunt Mel to her niece all at the same time. It was a hard job, but she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the whole world.

Lennox followed her aunt upstairs. Once there, they said goodnight, and went to their rooms. As soon as Mel's door shut, however, Lennox darted out of her room and ran over to Ryder's. She ran in without knocking on the door and, after closing it quietly, ran over to Ryder's bed and shook him violently.

Ryder's eyes snapped open and he looked wide-eyed up at Lennox. "What are you doing?" he cried.

"Ryder, you should've heard what Aunt Mel told me downstairs!" said Lennox. "She said that she was ready to try a relationship with Joe! Do you know what this means?"  
"I should consider killing you for waking me up in the middle of a dream with Taylor Swift?" Ryder suggested sarcastically.

Lennox rolled her eyes and shook her brother again. "No! It means we really messed up!"

Ryder was confused. "What? How did we mess up? This has nothing to do with us."

"Of course it does!" Lennox cried. "Joe told us and we didn't tell Aunt Mel."

"Because Joe told us not to," Ryder reminded her.

"But we should have." Lennox sat down next to his bed. "What if we've ruined things between them?"

Ryder shrugged. "I… I don't know."

Lennox sighed. "Me neither."

**A/N: This chapter feels like filler. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! :D  
**


End file.
